


喜欢你💕2⃣️3⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	喜欢你💕2⃣️3⃣️

    “⋯”少年还没有做出选择，就见Mark50转身飞离，他抿紧薄唇，自己站起来。  
    “Darling，我们走吧。”少年带着薄怒，神态凛然自若，心里却把那个男人骂得狗血淋头，以至于忽略了Mark47的存在。  
   回到家仍然义愤难平，直接跟May说了6月1日结婚的事。  
   May表现得相当平静，好像早就接受了男人的一切，这让少年的心里好过不少。  
   战衣在工厂爆炸中多处毁损，少年烦恼地揉乱了自己的头发，想想男人不发一言坚决离去的背影，还是默默穿上破洞的战衣去找男人修复，或者还有一些其他什么事。  
   快荡到男人的实验室时，Karen提示接到男人电话。  
   少年迫不及待地接入。  
   “我仔细想过了，”男人低沉的嗓音在耳畔响起，性感地让人尖叫。“绝境项目已经停止了，你的目的也达到了。如果你同意，我会把婚礼取消。”  
   “抱歉之前胁迫你签了协议，我会销毁的。”  
   “然后呢？”玻璃幕墙大开，背着光的蜘蛛侠晃得男人睁不开眼。  
   “协议在哪里？”少年扯下头套，几步走到桌边俯视还拿着手机保持通话状态的男人。  
   接过男人递来的文件，少年忿忿地几下撕碎了那一叠纸，随手一抛，化做一阵白蝶飞向天际。  
男人欲言又止，最后默默关了手机。  
   Friday识趣地关闭了玻璃。  
   “你还准备说什么，想好了一起说出来吧！”少年双手撑着桌面，把脸凑近男人，好看的腰身线条流畅拉伸，成功地让桌子对面的人咽了口水。  
   “⋯”男人捂住自己的鼻子，把脸扭向一边。  
   少年压抑的怒火蹭的一下引燃，他跳上桌子，蹿到男人面前，“耍我很好玩吗？”  
   男人抬起他迷人的大眼睛斜瞟了一眼少年，飘忽地移开了视线。  
   “说结婚的是你，不想结的也是你，你认为我只会乖乖听话吗？”半蹲半跪的少年拉近了椅子，抬起男人的下巴，“你问过我的意见吗？撩了不负责的人最差劲了！”  
   意外收获到男人红了的脸和捂着鼻子不放松的手，那长睫遮住眼睛，甚至不敢看他。  
   少年心弦被拨动，怒气奇异地消失了。  
   被蛊惑般的亲了男人的长睫，拿下男人的手，看到鼻血的瞬间，少年愣住紧接着笑的不可自抑。  
   男人胡乱往鼻子里塞纸巾，白眼翻天，简直生无可恋。  
   “请问Mr.Parker，”好容易恢复正常的男人仍有些生气地侧头斜眼乜着少年，“您故意穿成这样来勾引我吗？”  
   胸前的衣服被抓住，男人被提到少年面前，炙热的呼吸喷洒在少年白的放光的皮肤上，离那薄唇也仅一线之隔。  
   “那你有被诱惑到吗？”  
  那被称作又A又奶的声音消失在少年啃咬男人的唇间，浓郁的甜美气息让男人难抑地喘不过气来，他用手撑住桌子，防止自己因为过多的摄入糖分而导致血压升高血管骤爆。  
  “你看到我不应该先想修复战衣吗？”一吻过后，少年的侵略性消失无踪，他跳下桌子，展示给男人看自己的战损装。  
  男人忍住没敢细看，流鼻血的感觉糟透了，他可不想再丢脸。  
  “这件衣服已经完成了任务，早该换了。”暗绰绰地叫Friday把刚才的监控视频备份，男人遥控开左边的暗门，“这些都是之前那位为你做的。”  
  十几个蜘蛛战衣模特一样矗立在那里，蔚为壮观。  
  “而这个，”男人递给他一个小盒子，“是我为你做的。”  
  少年打开盒子，里面是一件精致的银白色手饰，两指宽的手环连接起直到中指和无名指的戒指，看起来是硬的，拿到手里才发现是软的，戴上之后，手指根部隐约可见刻着字母A和P。随着握紧拳头，战甲流水一样覆盖上全身，严丝合缝。  
  “Awesome！”少年原地跳跃了几下，兴奋不已。  
  “可是怎么解除呢？”少年百思不得其解。  
  “十指交叉。”男人笑了。  
  “其实同你结婚是我赚翻了。”少年对新战衣爱不释手，“这个光成本估计我这辈子也还不起。”  
  这个外星稀有金属材料是地球上仅存的全部，被男人瞒着所有人打造成战衣给了他珍惜的少年，当然他不准备让任何人知道，包括眼前的人。  
  “你值得最好的。”男人眼中的寒冰终是化为大海，“我不想让你受一点委屈，也不要看到你哭泣，包括为我。”  
  “我是不是应该再跪一次？”男人摸摸鼻子问。  
  “⋯⋯”少年被逗笑了。  
  “好吧，让你再享受一次国王待遇。”男人单膝跪下，右手抚左胸，“Your majesty, will you marry me?”  
  “I do。”  
  少年的指尖被温柔地亲吻，接着被抱紧旋转，他注视着男人笑得像个孩子一样的模样，心里满满的幸福。  
  或许以后会有这样那样的问题，但这一刻他确信他们是真实相爱的。


End file.
